The snake and the devil
by thekiller92
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si la serpiente más cruel y vil se dejase atrapar por el corazón del diablo? ¿qué sucedería si la única forma de acabar con la maldición, fuera la llegada de una situación que pondrá en peligro la vida de una doncella, la cual es la clave p


En el corazón de un espeso bosque, allá donde los rayos del sol a duras penas penetraban la inmensidad de las copas de los árboles, se hallaba un ser con un gran y oscuro poder. Un pequeño cuerpo tiritaba de espaldas a un fuego que a duras penas calentaba. Un rugido que provenía del interior del diminuto cuerpo, que se encontraba en posición fetal, delataba que aquél ser estaba hambriento.

-ojalá fuera simplemente un oso, para poder invernar y no sentir más hambre y frío en lo que queda de invierno -aquél pequeño cuerpo tiritante luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder ponerse en pie.

con pasos muy lentos y con la única ayuda de una lanza, aprovechada cual bastón para poder dar los primeros pasos, aquél ser volvía a ver la nieve tras dos días encerrado en una cueva. Con una altura de ciento treinta y séis cm de alto, Ysabeu Mcgorrigan Dennis, era una niña de siete años, cuyos ojos eran marrón chocolate y su pelo de color azabache. Nacida como la hija bastarda de un oscuro y perverso rey, fruto de una de sus tantas violaciones, Bo se vio obligada a vivir en la oscuridad para no ser descubierta, pero un lacayo del rey la delató poniendo en riesgo su vida. Tras ese suceso, Aife, la madre de Bo, con un gran dolor en el corazón, causado por la decisión ya tomada, abandonó a Bo en un bosque lejos del reino de aquel despiadado hombre. Antes de dejarla ir y así salvar su vida, se encargó de enseñar a Bo las lecciones básicas de supervivencia. Con los ojos entornados y su mano izquierda a modo de sombra, Bo miraba molesta la blanca nieve tras estar dos días encerrada en aquella cueva con la única iluminación de la luz del fuego. Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la luz.

-Bien, hoy toca conejo -su pequeño cuerpo se estiró, haciendo sonar unos cuantos huesos.

Y tras casi cinco meses de supervivencia, su vida cambiaría completamente. No muy lejos de allí, una cierva huía para salvar su vida del ataque de unos cazadores. A unos veinte metros de distancia, una jauría canina le seguía de cerca, seguida por diez hombres a caballo escopeta en mano. El líder del grupo, un despidespiadado patán con un oscuro y frío corazón, era el único que portaba un arco. Montaba un potro bravío de no más de dos años de edad, oscuro como la noche y terco como el mismo diablo. El animal bravío se desvió del camino, dirigiéndose al noroeste del bosque a galope asustado por los disparos. Agazapada e inmóvil, Bo ocultaba su cuerpo tras un tronco caído y su cabeza camuflada por la nieve.

-No tengas prisa... Permitele cojer la suficiente confianza de que no hay ningún depredador al rededor... -pensaba Bo mientras agarraba la lanza en su mano derecha con firmeza.

Sólo le faltaban unos segundos más de espera para poder cazar su cena, cuando escuchó un extraño ruido. Dirigió su mirada a la derecha y observó como una fiera negra iba a arrollarla en cuestión de segundos. Con un acto reflejo, apuntó al animal con la lanza. El caballo alzó sus patas en el aire, asustado, tirando al jinete al suelo.

-¡Estúpido animal! Maldito el día que te salvé, tornado -maldijo aquel hombre enfadado con una mano cubriendo una herida de su cabeza de la cual, manaba sangre.

Bo, asustada, dirigió su arma hacia aquél hombre, retrocediendo de frente a él y haciendo el amago de clavarselo en cualquier momento.

-¡Eh... tú! Baja el arma -ordenó el hombre, pero Bo no confiaba en nadie, así que no la bajó -. Vamos, es una orden.

¿orden? Se preguntó. Aquella palabra... ¿de qué le sonaba? Entonces lo recordó, una orden era algo que debía de hacerse por obligación, porque lo decía el rey. Bo miró con desconfianza al hombre, arrugando la cara en desacuerdo y ladeando la cabeza. Aquél hombre cometió el error de subestimar aquella niña, intentando que bajara el arma. Bo, enfadada colocó la punta de la lanza en la garganta del hombre.

-Eh... vamos, baja el arma...-su tono de voz era suave esta vez, alejadose del arma con las manos en alto - por favor.

Aquél hombre miró extrañado a los al rededores, en busca de una figura paterna u materna, pero nadie la reclamó, entonces se fijó que estaba abandonada en aquél bosque. No muy convencido de que fuera buena idea, aquel hombre se colocó a la altura de la pequeña pero lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

-¿entiendes mi idioma, pequeña? -preguntó con suavidad.

Bo, dudando de que fuera Buena idea, asintió desconfiada. Aquel hombre asintió en señal de que era bueno que le entendiera.

-¿puedes bajar el arma, por favor? Vamos, no te haré daño -volvió a intentar que Bo bajase el arma y lo logró -eso es, tranquila. ¿estás perdida? -ella no contestó -¿no tienes familia? -entonces Bo negó con la cabeza.

Aquel hombre se irguió y levantó una ceja, acto seguido suspiró. Con un gran pesar en su conciencia, sin saber si hacía o no lo correcto, decidió que debía hacer.

-está bien... vamos, te llevaré a mi casa -le ofreció su mano -vamos, confía en mi, no te haré daño. Parece que llevas mucho tiempo sin alimentarte en condiciones -silbó y tornado, que así se llamaba el caballo se acercó.

Cuando el caballo se acercó, lo primero que hizo fue coger a Bo en brazos y subirla a lomos del animal. Cuando se aseguró de que la niña estaba bien ubicada en la silla, subió él. A paso lento caminó a caballo a paso tranquilo, para no asustar a la pequeña. Tras un rato de largo, rocoso y nevado sendero se reunió con sus hombres, que lo miraban intrigados.

-volvemos a la mansión, se terminó la caza por hoy -espetó con voz rudruda.

-como usted mande, mi señor -aquel hombre giró su caballo -. Vamos, la caza se ha dado por finalizada.

Dos horas a caballo más tarde, a lo lejos se podía observar un enorme castillo con torres, completamente cubierto por nieve. El pequeño cuerpo de Bo se tensó al verlo, Lachlan que así se llamaba aquél patán de frío corazón lo notó y puso una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra mantenía la rienda.

-veo que no es el primer castillo que veis -apretó ligeramente el hombro de Bo.

A unas tres millas del castillo se encontraba una enorme mansión blanca como la nieve, protegida por una enorme puerta de verjas que parecían de oro y el techo de la mansión, al menos el de fuera, parecía sostenido por ocho enormes columnas con un decorado artísticamente antiguo. Al rededor de aquella mansión se extendía un largo y enorme jardín. Los soldados no se atrevieron a pasar más allá de aquella puerta, mientras dos guardas la cerraban a espaldas del caballo. Unos metros más adelante, lo que parecía ser un mayordomo se acercó a Lachlan, Lachlan le hizo una señal y bajó a Bo sin preguntar tan siquiera.

-mi mayordomo te atenderá adecuadamente, proporcionandote una buena alimentación, algo de ropa y un lugar para dormir cómodamente ésta noche. Mañana partiremos temprano al pueblo y allí se te otorgará una familia a la que debas obedecer estrictamente y complacer satisfactoriamente ¿me has entendido? -preguntó en un tono gélido. Bajándose del caballo.

Bo cruzó sus manos y agachó la cabeza a modo de sumisión sin mediar palabra. Nada más entrar en la casa apareció otro mayordomo. Al ver a Bo hecha completamente un desastre, cual si fuera un vagabundo, la fue a coger en brazos para sacarla fuera de la casa para que no manchara el abrillantado suelo de mármol, cuando Lachlan atrapó su brazo con fuerza haciendo detener al mayordomo.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? -su tono era fuerte -, no recuerdo haberte dado ninguna misión que debieras hacer -apretó con coraje su brazo.

-P...Pero señor, ésta sucia vagabunda ensuciará el valioso suelo de mármol -se excusó el mayordomo con la esperanza de que le entendiera.

-Y por esa misma razón te ordeno que la metas en remojo ahora mismo -ordenó con voz autoritaria pero rectificó segundos después -quiero decir que bañes a la niña y le quites la suciedad, estaré esperando la cena en mi sala privada -su tono de voz se rebajó un poco y ya no sonaba tan frio, sólo distante.

-En seguida, mi señor. Por aquí, señorita -el mayordomo le indicó a Bo por donde ir.

Media hora, tres o cuatro manos de jabón y estropajos y tres cambios de agua caliente más tarde, Isabeu estaba bañada, limpia, seca, perfumada y lista para cenar. Otro mayordomo, cargado con una gran bandeja con dos tipos de cena diferentes, acompañado de el que se había hecho cargo de bañar a la pequeña, se dirigieron a una especie de piso subterráneo donde había un gran pasillo y muchas habitaciones. BBo se sintió cohibida al sentirse nuevamente como si estuviera en las mazmorras de su padre, donde había estado viviendo muchos años y donde había visto todo tipo de atrocidades. Llegaron a lo que parecía un espacioso salón-biblioteca, era oscuro y parecía tenebroso. El mayordomo que llevaba la bandeja carraspeó para hacerse notar. Lachlan, sentado en lo que parecía un trono, con un pie encima de otro, mientras mantenía su cabeza con su mano izquierda, intentaba que, la música que sonaba, lo transportase a un lugar mejor que el que estaba ahora. Abrió los ojos y le ordenó a los mayordomos retirarse tras dejar su cena en la mesa. Con un profundo suspiro, se levantó del trono y miró tras de él para descubrir a una Bo que parecía todavía asustada. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. Al ver que Bo no lo hacía decidió hablar.

-Vamos pequeña, toma asiento -se levantó y le retiró a Bo la silla para que se sentase junto a su lado.

Con miedo y timidez se sentó en aquella silla de asiento aterciopelado. Lachlan se sentó y empezó a comer. Su plato consistía en varios pedazos de carne, muslos de pollo y papas junto a una salsa y vino para bajar la comida.

-Si no comienzas a cenar se enfriará la leche -comentó Lachlan con voz tranquila -si no te he hecho daño desde que te encontré antes ¿por qué iba a envenenarte? -preguntó al ver las dudas reflejadas en la pequeña.

-Gracias -habló por primera vez para agradecer aquella cena, que parecía suculenta.

Su cena consistía en una gran taza de leche endulzada caliente y varios trozos de pan rebanados con mantequilla y azúcar por encima.

-Anda, sabes hablar -comentó Lachlan impresionado -, no hay de que. Vamos, será mejor que cenes.

al terminar la cena, ambos se limpiaron educadamente la boca. Los mayordomos, que no se habían ido muy lejos, no tardaron en recoger los restos de la cena.

-Quiero que llevéis a la pequeña a la habitación de Marie, y ... Louis, para mañana quiero la diligencia preparada a primera hora de la mañana ¿de acuerdo? La quiero brillante y reluciente, como si de una nueva se tratase -ordenó Lachlan a uno de los mayordomos.

-P... pero, mi señor ¿está usted seguro de que quiere que duerma en... la habitación de Marie? -titubeó uno de los mayordomos.

¿No he dejado las órdenes suficientemente claras, Louis? -su tono de voz dejaba claro que si volvía a cuestionarlo, probablemente mañana no volvería a ver la luz del día.

Los mayordomos se retiraron tras haber recibido ordenes claras. Louis, tomó la mano de Bo para guiarla a su habitación. Cuando llegaron a aquella habitación, Bo miró la cantidad de peluches rosas y juguetes bonitos que adornaban la habitación tan espaciosa. Suelos de mármol puro y paredes de un blanco virginal la hacían preciosa. Bo pensó en cuanta suerte debía tener Marie, y deseó ser una princesa también. Muchas cosas buenas eran las que parecían poseer las princesas, como aquella habitación, o tener mayordomos pendientes de ti las veinticuatro horas del día. Ya había pasado la medianoche, Bo iba a apagar el candelabro que se encontraba en la mesita auxiliar situada a su derecha, cuando bajó de la cama. Candelabro en mano, buscó por las habitaciones de aquella mansión al hombre que la había sacado de aquel bosque y le había dado algo de comer más sabroso que la carne de conejo y una habitación caliente donde pasar la noche. Finalmente lo encontró acostado en un largo sillón cabeceado mientras leía un viejo libro. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Bo corrió hacia él, dejando el candelabro en la mesa y se abrazó a la cintura de aquel hombre de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Intrigado y sobresaltado, por aquel extraño golpe en su cintura, levantó el libro y observó a Bo aferrarse a él.

-Gracias, por todo -Bo se acurrucó apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen del hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojos cerrados y un largo suspiro salió de su interior.

-No hay de qué, pequeña -decidió apartar a un lado el libro y pasó sus brazos al rededor de la espalda de Bo, y con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornando su cara, tras muchos años sin hacerlo, cayó profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
